


What in the World?

by Momma_Time



Series: What in the World? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alien AU, Alien alex, Also congrats to me for this being my 60th posted fic, Based on someones fanart, M/M, Other, Their stuff is so cute, bless them, human thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Thomas storms into his mortal enemy's dorm room and gets more than he bargained for.





	What in the World?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chartreuxis Jamilton Space Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297069) by Chartreuxis. 



> This is based on chartreuxis's art on Tumblr with a headshot of alien Alex and a headshot of confused Thomas. It's so dang cute and I highly recommend you go follow them and look at their art.  
> They're new to Tumblr and accidentally deleted the original post, but you can see the reblogged version on my blog until they post it again. Lol  
> The next installment will likely be a differentversion of their meeting based on chartreuxis's plot that they just gave me. Welp.  
> Alex will certainly look different and there will be rules for his human appearance in future fics.

The last thing Thomas expected to find upon storming into the dorm of his worst enemy, was to find said enemy an odd shade of green—not because he was about to throw up—with antenna; large shining eyes that would make an anime character jealous; and odd, floppy spines down his back, as if they were too tired to poke out properly. On top of that, he was smaller than usual. Despite how wide Alex’s eyes already were, they seemed to grow in shock and fear at being caught.“

What. The. Fu—”

Alex jumped him, slapping tiny hands over Thomas’s mouth. “Shhhhh! Do you want to get me caught asshole?”

Thomas didn’t answer, unsure of what to do with this new information. Did he panic? Did he faint? What in the hell was he supposed to think? “So…you’re a literal illegal alien…”

Alex stared at him with his large eyes, before they closed as he laughed. It was different from his usual chuckle. This one was more chime-like, a tinkling giggle of sorts. “That's—actually a good one.”

Thomas smiled weakly before moving to the bed to sit down. Holy shit. Holy shit. “Please tell me that’s a cosplay or something.”

If this alien, with less expressive facial muscles, could pout, then his slightly scrunched nose was as close to one as he’d get. “No.”

"You’re shorter.”

“And? Could still kick your ass.”

“How? I’d just have to hold a hand to your forehead, and you wouldn’t be able to reach me.” This was better. This is normal. He could get behind this.

The only way Thomas knew how to put it, was that Alex skittered across the floor and scrambled onto the bed to put them at eye level. The…alien? The alien seemed put out by the statement, and hotly shot back. “My kind is venomous.”

“Have to reach me to bite me.” And THAT was a better representation of a pout. Better to not test Alex and hope he was bluffing. “So, um, about all of this? Explain.” He gestured vaguely at Alex.

“I’m not from here. What more do you want from me?” Okay, it looked like they were playing twenty questions.

“You know damn well what I’m trying to ask, Hamilton.” Alex opened his mouth to correct him, to tell him his actual name but thought better of it. “Okay, um, my home was several trillion light years away. The planet was named Sha'lif'kio'pe. It sounds horrible when spoken here, I should know. Anyway, family sent me away when there was a great natural disaster that wiped out most of the population. I was young, maybe ten in Earth years, so I don’t remember much about them or the people there. I still don’t know half of what I can do.” He shrugged and then paused, realizing something. Alex grimaced and clenched the bedsheets, the spines and antenna pulling back into his skin, his eyes shrinking, his body growing, and his skin losing its odd green color.

“Sorry. Wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Thomas snorted, “Since when have you ever cared about that?”

"Since the more I suck up, hopefully, the better my chances of you not blabbing to someone.” He hated to admit it, Thomas noted, eyes looking elsewhere and hands still grasping the sheets with a death grip.

“Actually, what would help more is if you just put some pants on. I don’t need to see that,” Thomas replied.

Alex blushed slightly and scurried to get boxers to put on over himself, with Thomas looking elsewhere to give him a small bit of privacy. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. The view’s nice, but still not what I need to see right now. I’m still coming to terms with you being…whatever you are. I don’t need to see your idea of a human dick.”

"Excuse you, but I worked very hard to ensure that it was proportionate to my human body, and looked as close to textbooks as possible.”

“You WOULD be the guy to research what cocks look like…” That earned Thomas a swat to the arm. They sat in silence a moment, both fiddling with the sheets or their hands. The air was tense with unasked questions, and Alex was the first to break it, although his voice was meek, something Thomas had never heard before.

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Before Thomas could respond, Alex was waving his hands around and talking a mile-a-minute in a panic. “I—I’ll do your homework or something, be the "house lady” for your apartment, physical favors if that’s what it takes. But I can’t have anyone know about this. I have no way of leaving this place, and if someone finds out, I’ll be someone’s science fair project at a government-funded level. I don’t want to be dissected.“

Well then. Tempting, but no.

"Just, do me a favor and keep your pants on, green or not, and we’ll call it an even deal. My silence, for your modesty.” He held out a hand, small smile in place. This was so weird.

Alex looked him over dubiously, but slowly placed his hand in Thomas’s. “Deal, I think.”

They didn’t let go for a moment before Thomas asked, “Wait, so if you had to make a dick, how does your kind have sex?”

“Really? You could have asked me anything about me, and you ask me that?” Could Alex smack him?

“I’m just curious!”

“Wanna find out?”

"Maybe later. I think I’m still in shock.” Which is where he finally fainted on Alex’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be an ongoing series of crack, fluff, angst, and weird alien behavior stuff. XD  
> Chartreuxis wants to do a small comic series, maybe, of this au so we're kinda doing a thing. I write, they draw.


End file.
